


Falling

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: the GazettE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: Illusia is a Welsh born woman who has been friends with Ruki and the GazettE for years now. The friendship with she and Ruki eventually evolves into more and becomes an intense relationship filled with love, understanding and affectionate insulting. They are living their dream, thinking it can't get better than what they had. But Illusia changes that, when one night, she drops the best news, that Ruki has ever heard and moves him to tears.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot and contains descriptions of sexual content. Nothing too graphic, mostly saucy fluff as well as sweet fluff. The only potentially graphic description of sexual actions are marked out as normal at the beginning and the end of the short and sweet scene. 
> 
> Marking: ~ * ~ * ~ * ~
> 
> Have some recent Ruki:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/20181104_041906_zpsgnpkf3le.jpg.html)  
> 

‘Do you know what really bugs me?’ A purple haired, petite woman said, to her companion as she sipped on her mocha. 

‘What’s that then?’ Her companion, a blonde haired, shorter man asked in return. 

‘Sex scenes in movies.’ The woman answered, taking a small bite out of the caramel pastry that she had in front of her. 

The man gaped at her, a look of disbelief on his face, as though he was questioning her sanity. Which, to be fair, he probably was. It wasn't exactly a conversation that one had in public while sitting outside of a cafe, where people were passing by, as they went about their day to day lives. 

‘Ok Illusia, I’ll bite. What’s your issue with sex scenes in movies? Also, keep your voice down, we’re not in America anymore, we’re in Japan, where there is a thing called public etiquette.’ The man asked, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite, which he washed down with a drink from his iced latte. 

‘Oh Ruki! If someone gets offended, then let them be that way! Too many things offend too many people these days and I’m not going to exhaust myself, by checking myself every three seconds. But seeing as you’re feeling awkward, we’ll talk about something else.’ Illusia huffed. 

‘You're exhausting, woman. I still don't know why I'm with you. Maybe I have a sanity issue? Should I see a doctor?’ Ruki snipped. 

Illusia gasped in mock affront, as he took a particularly haughty sip from his coffee, a feat, that Illusia never thought she would see. How can you sip haughtily? Well, if anyone was able of course, it would have been her boyfriend, whom she was now seriously contemplating burying under the cafe's patio. 

‘The only issue you're going to have is the issue of your impending demise at my hands. You're not insane, you just suffer from a dangerous condition called smartassery. Besides, I'm a fucking delight. You said so yourself, just this morning.' Illusia said as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder. Then took a particularly savage bite from the banana that she also had. She made a point to gesture to Ruki's crotch with her eyes, then back up to look into his, as she did so. She smirked, as she seen the involuntary shudder that occurred in the man, with her actions. 

‘You know, I was talking about myself this morning, not you. And I don't like the term smartassery, I prefer creatively verbal. It's a talent and I possess it in spades, unlike you my darling. Playground speech and actions, you're adorable.' Ruki replied flippantly, as he brushed imaginary dust from his shirt shoulder. 

‘Creatively verbal huh? Then why aren’t your lyrics better written?’ Oh yeah, she went there and she wasn’t ashamed. It wasn’t true of course, she loved his lyricism, his songs were always deep and profound, at least to her.

‘Shots fired. Ok, my lovely lady, if we’re going there. At least they’re better than your penny dreadful novels.’ Ruki fired back quickly. 

‘Ouch! Man, that stung. Fair, I deserved that one.’ Illusia said as she gave Ruki a dead-pan look. 

‘Yes, you did. Ruki: one Illusia: nil.' Ruki replied with a smirk. 

They sat and stared intensely at each other for a few moments before both burst out laughing. This is what their relationship was, a constant battle of wits and verbal sparring and they both loved it. They didn't take each other too seriously and they always made sure that even though it sounded mean, that they never crossed the line with one another. They had had some odd looks from strangers when they overheard their conversations. At one point Ruki had even been stopped by an elderly lady, who gave him one hell of a tongue lashing for speaking disrespectfully to Illusia because to her, he had sounded serious even though he and Illusia had known better. They still laughed about that one from time to time. They even had a name for when that happened to either of them while they were out, which was ‘The Elder Effect' and it had become an inside joke for them. 

‘Well darling, I need to get heading back to the studio. I’m sure the others are already back. But, I’ll see you at home yeah?’ Ruki said as he stood up from the table, after throwing down some money for their orders. 

‘Yeah, of course lovely. I think I’m meeting Aukio here in a little bit. She wants to go shopping for some new work clothes, apparently being pregnant makes it so your clothes don’t fit after a while. Who knew right? But I’ll see you a little later.’ Illusia replied as she stood to embrace Ruki, who accepted gladly, following it with a quick kiss to her lips. Ignoring the small gasps of affront. Seriously? What is with Japan and it’s no PDA thing? Illusia couldn’t get her head around it honestly. But Ruki didn’t care, he did it anyway and so did she. 

‘Hmm...I don’t believe it. Maybe we should get you pregnant and see for ourselves? You know, for science?’ Ruki whispered into her ear. 

‘Sex Ruki. You just want sex.’ Illusia replied cheekily. 

‘With you? Always, which by the way I plan to bend you over the bed tonight.’ He said quietly, as he picked up his jacket from the back of the chair. 

‘Oh, so it’s a bend me over the bed and make me like it, kinda mood for you today?’ Illusia whispered, taking back her seat. 

‘Oh hell yes, you’ve pissed me off today and you need to see the error of your ways. I’ll be trying to get home early tonight. Be there when I am or so help me...’ He threatened playfully, with a dangerous smirk. Then made his way back over and kissed the top of Illusia’s head and then he was off, making his way back to the studio. 

Illusia smirked at his retreating form, he was something else and she wasn’t quite sure how she had snagged him. They had a few years ago. It was during a world tour and they were in America. Illusia had happened to be there as well, as she had decided to study in America, rather than in her home country of Wales. She had gone out on a wander, the night she met him. 

She had been walking down the streets of downtown Dallas and had noticed a group of foreign men, who were standing outside a concert hall, looking around them confusedly. She figured that their English wasn't very good and they were trying to get somewhere, so taking a calculated risk, she approached them and gently tapped on the shoulder of the shortest one, which had turned out to be Ruki. She remembered as he turned around, that she realized they were Japanese and so she had spoken to him in his language and asked if they needed any help. He had smiled disarmingly in relief and had quickly told her that yes, they did. He had explained that they were still getting to grips with English and that they were having difficulty with reading the street signs. They were trying to get back to their hotel, which he gave the name of. 

She had smiled with a nod and explained that she knew exactly where that was and that it was on her way anyway, so they might as well follow her. It had been quite a few blocks away and so she had chatted with them all, as they walked and had learned that everyone’s names were Ruki, Aoi, Uruha, Reita and Kai. She had smiled after complimenting them all and then shared her name with them as well. She had then asked them whether they had come over to see a show, seeing as they had been outside a concert venue. Ruki had blushed lightly and explained that they had in fact, been the show and that was when she had learned, that they were the GazettE. She had exclaimed at this, the events starting to fall into place for her. It had turned out that, their translator had taken ill, before the show and had left them directions, on how to get to their hotel but that the sheet had been accidentally thrown out in the trash from the backstage cleaners, that had mistaken it for just a piece of scrap paper. They had chatted randomly from then on and when she finally got them to their hotel, she had left her number with Ruki, offering to help them get around while they were in Dallas. 

As it had turned out, they had ended up staying for two weeks and having to shift show dates at the last minute, due to their translator being so ill. He'd had a really bad dose of the flu and so Illusia had become their tour guide and translator for the time that they had been stuck there. In those two weeks, she had gotten to know each of them so well that she was actually kind of heartbroken when they eventually could leave. However, she had done the decent thing and hid all of that from them and saw them off to their next destination with hugs and murmured good lucks to each of them, thinking that, that was the last that she would ever see of them but apparently, Ruki had had other ideas. 

A few weeks later, Illusia had been sitting in her creative writing 101 lecture and had felt her phone buzz. She remembered thinking that it was odd for her phone to go off, as anyone who would normally contact her, knew that she would rather not be texted or rang during school hours. So, thinking that an emergency had occurred, she had taken her phone out quickly and looked at it, almost screaming in happiness when she seen Ruki's number pop up. She had opened the message then and there, wondering just why he would be contacting her because surely it was important. Maybe they needed her again? She didn't know but as soon as her phone loaded the media message, she soon realized that wasn't the case. He had sent her a picture of himself, looking so utterly bored, with a caption of ‘I know I probably shouldn't be texting you anymore but help!? I'm so bored!' She had giggled quietly and snapped a picture of herself with her textbook, writing ‘It's fine. And ok but my creative license dictates that I give you a play by play of my two-hour lecture that has just started.' Then she hit send, setting her phone on her desk. Within minutes he had texted her back. ‘Woo! Free education! What are we learning?' And on and on they had gone. 

At first, it had been texting once every couple weeks and then it moved to a couple times, every couple weeks and eventually, they had started to text one another every day. He would share pictures of Japan and where he lived, as well as of their different sets when they would do lives. He even went as far as to show her around their studio and music video sets. This continued for some time and then one day, her phone rang and she had stared at Ruki's number blankly for a moment before she answered. He had never called her, so why now? She had answered it and that phone call had begun a habit of calling, on top of texts, which then ended up evolving to video calls that would last for ages, although neither would see the time go in. All of this, coupled with an opportunity that her college had presented, made her decide to take a Japan trip, which would finish out her last two years of college. Her school had begun a program that allowed a select number of students to move out to Japan for the last years of their college education and learn there. When she had found this out, she had been one of the first to sign up and thus had ended up with a place on the program. 

When she had found out that she had a place she had immediately called Ruki, before her parents, before her friends and told him about it. She remembered he had been so excited to have her come out to his country and to see her again. They had talked for hours about her impending trip and both of them had hoped that she would end up in his prefecture so that they could see each other easier. Although, he had said, that he would travel to her without complaint if he had to. 

In the end, they needn’t have worried as a few weeks later, she had been placed in a school and lo and behold, it was in his prefecture. That was another couple of hours of conversation, as Ruki talked about all of the gorgeous places he could take her around and show her. To him, it was a great opportunity for him to pay her back for her kindness on the night that they had met. He had also explained that the rest of the group were looking forward to seeing her too and showing her around their prefectures as well. Needless to say, she really didn't need to worry about anything as Ruki and the rest of the guys would make sure that she hit the ground running when she landed and they had. 

Her first year in Japan had been a whirlwind, of day trips and time spent, with Ruki or with the group. She had also spent time with each of the guys individually as well and had seen so many beautiful things, that tourists wouldn’t normally see or even know about. She had called them local gems. Secret areas, that only the locals knew off. She had hiked in Kyoto. Sunbathed in Okinawa and during the beginning of her second year there, her first intimate night with Ruki in Fukuoka. 

Ruki had whisked her away to the coastal area of Fukuoka. He had rented a beach house for them both, as she had just finished a particularly brutal end of year examination stint and he had just finished a hellish new tour. He had gone ahead and rented the place and off he dragged her, for three weeks. She had tried to object to it but he had just simply stated that everything was already booked and paid for, which shut down her arguments quick. 

It was shortly after their first week there that it had happened. They had been messing around in the living room of the beach house, just having fun and messing with each other, nothing crazy. At one point they had come face to face, as she had wrestled with him and had finally overpowered him. This had caused her to be on top of him and straddling his hips, their faces so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips and before either realized, something passed between them and then they were kissing. At first, timidly and then as both grew comfortable, more passionately and ardently. At that moment, they had both realized just how much they had wanted each other and just what had been growing between them, from when they met until then. 

This realization had brought them to a period of caution-less action and no sooner had they been kissing and touching, than Ruki had her moved to his chosen bedroom and on his bed. That night, with the balcony doors open and blowing the temperate sea air across their bare bodies and for a couple hours, Ruki took her, time and time again. It had been a beautiful moment and night for them both and had sealed their fates with one another, as that was the night that they had decided to be together in more than just a physical manner. 

And now, here they were. She had decided, shortly before she was due to leave at the end of her two years, to apply to stay permanently. She had planned to become a citizen but Ruki had talked her out of that, explaining that being a permanent resident was better because that way, she could always return home permanently, without worrying about visas, in the off chance that they broke up or something else happened and she didn’t want to stay in Japan any longer. She had seen his logic and so a permanent resident she had become, coming to the compromise with him, that if they ever got married, or had a baby, that she would apply for her citizenship. 

Illusia was pulled from her thoughts by a sharp tap on her shoulder. She startled and looked towards the tap and found her very pregnant friend Aukio. She had met Aukio while studying here and they had become fast friends from basically day one. Aukio had recently gotten married to her high school sweetheart Yun and they had also bought their first house together. Illusia had joked about the old saying ‘new house, new baby too.' Aukio had smacked her and laughed jovially, explaining that she and Yun weren't planning on that just yet. But then a few months later, they had ironically fallen pregnant, as Aukio's birth control had failed somehow. Illusia had died laughing when her friend had stormed into her and Ruki's house, while they were having dinner, and bitched her out for a solid five minutes, saying that Illusia had jinxed her and now she couldn't drink for the next nine months. Illusia had continued laughing, barely being able to breathe. But then Aukio had glared at her evilly and smirked, then said ‘Hey Illu, didn't you and Ruki just buy this place?' Illusia had fallen into her trap and said yes, then Aukio's smile got even eviler as she said ‘Hey bitch, new house, new baby too!' and then walked out as Illusia had jumped up and moved to chase after her. 

However Aukio didn’t know yet but with that little saying, she had jinxed Illusia too and now she was looking into the citizenship process. She had just found out this morning, that she was expecting Ruki’s child. She had been feeling ill for the past few days. Dizziness, nausea, exhaustion and her boobs were positively aching, so much so, that wearing a bra, made her feel as though her boobs were being flayed from her chest, so she had forgone one. She hadn’t told Ruki yet because she was still processing it. It had seemed that her birth control had failed too, which ironically enough, was the same brand of pill that Aukio had been using, hmm maybe there was a lawsuit there somewhere? 

She had decided not to tell Aukio yet though, wanting to tell Ruki first, which she would do tonight. She had already picked up the things she needed, for the reveal for him. A black and white box. Black and white tissue paper. Red ribbon, a couple cute and graphic baby onesies, a pacifier, bottle, booties, socks and a couple of diapers. These things would be put into the box and the positive pregnancy tests, of which there were two off, both different brands, would be under all of it, in a Ziploc bag. 

She knew he would be happy. He had been discussing children more and more with her. It was like he had been hinting at them trying for their own but hadn't quite figured out how to come out and say it. Either because he was scared of her shooting him down or he literally didn't know the best way to broach the subject. Well, now he didn't have to worry about it anymore because it had happened. Illusia had already contacted her doctor and set up an appointment for two days from now because she knew Ruki was off then so that he could come with her. 

She startled again when she felt a sharp pain in her ear, she glared at Aukio. 

‘Ow! What the hell Aukio!?’ Illusia growled, rubbing her abused lobe. Son of a bitch, that had hurt. 

‘Oh good, you’re not stroking out on me. I thought for sure you were, considering you’ve been staring off into space for the past few minutes! And before that, I had said your name three times and you didn’t hear. Are you ok? Are you sick?’ Aukio asked, sitting down and adjusting her pregnant self, in the seat that Ruki had vacated a while ago and ordered a latte from the waitress that had come over. 

 

‘I'm fine. I think my periods on it's the way just and I have got a lot on my mind right now.' Illusia partially lied, draining her now lukewarm coffee and ordering another before the waitress had left. 

‘Now that! Is something I do enjoy about pregnancy. No periods for nine whole months. You should try it, may be good for you.’ Aukio joked, making Illusia release a short laugh that bordered on hysteria. 

‘Yeah...I’ll get right on that.’ Illusia snorted. 

‘Anyway, what all are we doing today?’ Illusia asked. 

‘Just a wander around the stores. I really need some pants that fit and shirts as well. Between my tummy and my boobs, I feel as huge as my house and I’m bursting out of my things, not a cute look.’ Aukio replied. 

‘Ok, well I can’t stay out too long today, I’ve some stuff to do at home and Ruki’s trying to get home early tonight, so I need to be there when he gets in.’ Illusia replied.

‘That’s no problem, I can’t see me being out too long, I can just about stay on my feet, so we don’t need to worry about that. Any particular reason that Ruki want’s you home when he arrives?’ Aukio asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

‘Well, it is date night so...’ Illusia answered with a chuckle. 

‘Bad, bad girl.’ Aukio said with a laugh. 

The two women spent the rest of their afternoon wandering around the stores in Tokyo and after a few hours, Aukio had enough clothing to last her for the rest of her pregnancy. Illusia had picked up a few things on the sly as well. Such as baby gifts for her friend and also baby stuff for her and Ruki. After their shopping was done, both women parted ways with one another, with promises of hanging out again in a few days. 

After a while, Illusia stepped through her front door and closed it behind her, resting against it for a moment before her phone buzzed. Pulling it from her purse, she saw that she had a text from Ruki. 

‘Hey princess, I’m on my way home. I was able to get finishing early but traffic is a nightmare, so I’ll be home in about thirty minutes. I hope you’re there ;).’ 

She had giggled and then replied back. 

‘Yes, I am home like I promised. I have a surprise for you! So hurry ;p Xx.' It wasn't long before he was responding again, 

‘Oooh really now? Well, I better hustle then. Well, as much as I can without getting a ticket or causing an accident. I’ll see you soon!’ 

Illusia smiled at her phone and then locked it, slipping it into her jeans pocket, as she made her way into the house, leaving her purse and shoes in the genkan but taking her shopping bags with her. Soon she found herself in her and Ruki's bedroom. They had a pretty bedroom and it was one of the first things they had renovated. They had decorated it in purples, silvers, blacks, and whites in a bid to include both of their two favorite colors. It had taken some serious finagling but they had managed to get the balance just right and turn their room into a stunning boudoir of plush decadence and comfort. They had a huge four post bed, complete with draping canopies and decorated with lush bedding and it was on this bed that Illusia had dumped out her purchases from earlier this morning and hid in her car, as well as the purchases from earlier with Aukio. She set Aukio’s things aside, not knowing why she didn’t just hand them to her before she left, then concentrated on her own things. 

Looking at all the little onesies and outfits, Illusia felt her eyes start to fill, as she placed her hand on her still flat stomach. She had thought she would hate the idea of being pregnant already, thinking it would be too soon but she felt quite the opposite. She was overjoyed and she couldn’t wait until she started to show and then eventually meet the little person that she and Ruki had made and in this very bed too. She, unlike some women, knew exactly which night they had conceived. Once she had found out she was pregnant this morning, it had just come to her, the memory of that night a little while ago. 

Ruki had just finished a particularly grueling work schedule as had she and they hadn’t seen much of each other at all. He had either came in too late and Illusia was already asleep, or he didn’t get home at all and ended up sleeping in the studio with the rest of the boys. Then the times that he was home, Illusia wasn’t, she was either doing book signings, releasing promo stuff or stuck in meetings with her editor and publisher, as she readied to release her newest book in her best selling series, ‘Night Tremors’. So the night that they had finally finished both their work and had actually got home at the same time as one another, Ruki had lifted her and carried her to their bedroom, murmuring about how much he had missed her.

That night the whole act had seemed completely different. They always had wonderful sex, no matter how short or long it was, it was always fantastic but that night had been totally different to anything they had experienced with each other to date. Everything had felt hotter and more sensitive. It had been difficult to breathe and the passion between them had wrapped around them so strongly that things intensified even more. Even after they had both reached their peaks, Ruki had still kept going, like a man possessed and Illusia had just relaxed and let him, finding that she herself didn’t want their night to end. They had kept it up until dawns light had started to peep through their bedroom curtains and Ruki’s alarm clock went off, they still couldn’t understand how they’d been able to keep it up all night but they had. Then and only then did he roll off her and shut the alarm off, he then pulled her into him and both had fallen into a blissful sleep. That had been the night that they had created the newest Matsumoto, she was sure of it, more than anything else in her life.

Coming out of her sweet reverie, she then hurried to pick up the already Ziploc'd tests and had placed them on top of a bed of black tissue paper, then added another layer, white this time, on top of the tests and on and on she layered until she had the whole thing packaged up. She finished the box off with a note that simply read ‘Down the rabbit hole you go, what you'll find, you'll never know.' after the words she had drawn a little white rabbit, holding a pocket watch, with a speech bubble saying ‘I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!’ She and Ruki were fond of Alice in Wonderland, so adding this little embellishment was just for fun and she knew he’d appreciate it, plus it weirdly fit with what had actually happened. Being late, was one of the reasons that had made her test after all. Once she had placed the note inside, she put the lid on and then tied it up with a bowed ribbon. She then added a tag which she had drawn on. She drew a picture of a labeled vial, which had ‘Open Me.’ written on it, again, in the style of Alice in Wonderland. 

Once she was satisfied with her work, she took the box and made her way into the living room, stopping to finally say hi to Ruki’s Chihuahua Coron and also to her Samoyed Yuki, as both dogs had woken up from a nap and come to greet her. 

Yuki had been a gift from Ruki, for their one year anniversary. She had named Yuki the way she had for two reasons. Yuki was Japanese for white or snow depending on kanji usage and also to name him after Ruki, without actually calling him Ruki. She gave the dogs one last scratch before she continued on her way to the living room, smiling when she heard the two sets of paws trot along behind her. Once she was in the living room, she placed the box on the coffee table and then simply waited for Ruki to come home. In the meantime, she decided to start dinner and feed the dogs their evening meal, so she called to them both and made them follow her to the kitchen. Soon, she had laid their food out for them and had refilled their water dishes. Seeing that the dogs were eating happily, Illusia turned from them and began her prep for dinner. 

She was halfway done with cooking their dinner when she heard Ruki's key in their door, followed shortly by the door opening and then closing. She continued cooking, as she listened to him kick off his shoes and hang up his jacket, in the genkan. It wasn’t long until she heard the soft clack of the genkan shoji screen open and close and then his footsteps were making their way to her. Within moments, she was smiling as she felt his arms slide around her middle and his lips plant firmly against the skin of her neck as he squeezed her gently. 

‘Hello to you too. I hope you’re hungry, dinner is almost ready.’ Illusia greeted as she turned in his arms slightly and kissed him properly, which he gladly reciprocated. 

‘I am but not for food. But I suppose, seeing as you’ve already been cooking, I can hold off long enough to eat.’ He replied cheekily. 

‘Damn straight you will, I don’t slave over a hot stove just to have you waste it because you can’t control your libido.’ Illusia quipped. 

‘I can't help it, I was a man of impeccable control until you. Now I am a fiend.' He said through a laugh as he moved over to the kitchen table and sat down. It wasn't long before Coron had hopped up onto his lap and Yuki had planted his butt by his side. 

They chatted mindlessly for a little while longer, as she cooked and Ruki lazily stroked at the soft fur of their dog's heads. After another while their food was ready. Illusia plated it and then placed both on the kitchen table. They ate while talking about their days after they had parted from each other earlier, while also laughing and joking with one another as usual. 

After dinner, Ruki cleared away their dishes and then came back with two glasses of Sake, making Illusia’s eyes widen. Well shit, she couldn’t drink that, not now. She had tried for a few minutes to come up with a viable excuse as to why she didn’t want the drink but coming up with nothing, she simply decided to push it aside gently. Ruki looked at her oddly and she held up a finger, hen got up from the table and walked into the living room and picked up the box, then walked back into the kitchen and placed it in front of Ruki. He gave her a quizzical look but then looked at the label, laughing lightly at her handiwork. 

‘Illusia...what on earth?’ He said with a light chuckle. 

‘Well! Do as it says!’ She said as she sat in the seat beside him. He looked at her in question again but shook his head and untied the ribbon and lifted the lid off and set it aside. 

He reached into the box and lifted the note she had written and chuckled again at her artwork. He set this aside too, then lifted the first layer of tissue from the box, putting it with everything else as he looked inside. His eyes widened in confusion as he seen the tiny socks and booties. He picked these up and examined them closely, possible realization and budding hope beginning to spark in his eyes. He set the socks and booties aside carefully, handling the little things delicately then quickly pulled the other layer of tissue from the box. His gasp sounded loud, in the silence of the room as he uncovered the bottle and pacifier. He took these out quickly and again delicately placed them on the table and looked at her in wonder. 

‘Illusia….what...what is this? Is this what I think it is!?’ He asked, his voice starting to crack a little, his eyes beginning to water lightly. 

‘Keep going and find out. Follow the instructions, Alice!' She said with a giggle. 

Ruki glared slightly but did as he was told and tore out the other piece of tissue, his hands starting to shake when he brought out the diapers. He started to sniffle lightly as he hurriedly set these aside and pulled away the next layer, putting his hand over his mouth as he picked up the first onesie, which was a black one, with the words ‘My daddy can kick your daddies butt, in full makeup and costume.’ in white lettering. He set this on his lap and pulled the second and last out. This was a white one that had ‘I listen to metal with my daddy.’ only in black lettering this time. He set this one on top of the first and took the last piece of tissue from the box, his breath catching as he pulled out the first positive test. He stared at this for a few minutes and then looked over at Illusia, his eyes filled with unshed tears. 

‘Is this real? This isn’t a joke right!?’ He asked his voice breaking as he spoke. 

‘Congratulations my love, you’re going to be a daddy. I’m one hundred percent pregnant, I promise.’ Illusia replied with a small smile. 

The result of her words was instantaneous and before she realized what had happened, she was in her crying boyfriend's arms as he kissed all over her face and neck. Then he was out of his chair and on his knees placing kisses all over her stomach, making Illusia laugh happily as his arms wrapped around her legs and he rested his head against her lower abdomen, still crying tears of happiness, although they had slowed back down to sniffles once more. She had smiled down at him and placed her hand on his head and shoulder, holding him to her as she stroked through his soft blonde hair. They stayed like this for a while, eventually, Ruki had finally calmed down enough and could speak again. He still stayed in his position though. 

‘When did you find out princess?’ He asked. His voice still a little thick with his emotions. 

‘I’m sorry but I knew already when we had lunch today. I found out this morning, right after you left for work. At first, I was going to call you this morning but then I decided I wanted to tell you in a special way.’ Illusia replied softly, still stroking through his hair. 

‘And I love the way you did. It really was wonderful. But wait, how did this happen? You take your pill religiously?’ He questioned, finally getting up and sitting in front of her, taking her hands in his. 

 

‘Yeah about that. Remember when I told you that the reason Aukio got pregnant was that her pill failed? I have the same one as she did, so it obviously failed for us too.' 

‘Well, I never thought I’d be so glad to hear about birth control failing but I definitely am tonight.’ Ruki replied quietly, a gentle and happy smile pulling at his lips. He then leaned over and pulling her head to him, kissed her deeply. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

From that kiss came another wondrous night of lovemaking. This time slow and gentle. Slower and gentler than it had ever been. Ruki had taken his time with Illusia, loving her as though she would break but Illusia didn't mind. She had enjoyed it immensely which was something that, normally, she never would have enjoyed as she had always preferred things a little rougher but that night, she simply couldn't get enough. She could feel every stroke and pull, feeling every single inch of Ruki as he pulled from her body and entered it again, over and over. She shuddered with every gasp and moan that they both made. Craved every kiss, caress, and lick that occurred between them. She couldn't get enough of the taste of Ruki's skin, as she licked and nipped at his flesh, that was lightly lined with a thin layer of sweat. 

When they eventually coalesced and reached their peaks, it had come quickly and powerfully, the feeling dragging out, into what Illusia had felt to be her most intense climax yet, she felt it throughout her entire body, her skin felt electrified and overly sensitive as goosebumps riddled her body. Ruki had come to his completion with an uncharacteristic shout of her name, the sound of it, so guttural and masculine that it tipped Illusia over the edge again, in an orgasm that had taken her totally by surprise. Ruki had collapsed against her then, catching himself before he fell onto her completely. He had then rolled them onto their sides, moving Illusia around a little, so that he remained inside of her, not wanting to unsheathe from her right away. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

And thus like that, they both fell asleep, thoughts of the little life within Illusia, at the forefront of both their dreams, as they unconsciously snuggled, as close as they could, to one another. But right before they passed into the world of dreams, Ruki spoke, his voice tired and on the verge of sleep. 

‘Hey, Illu?’ 

‘Yeah, Taka?' 

‘So why do sex scenes in movies bug you?’ 

‘Ask me again tomorrow. I’m too tired now. I love you.’

‘I love you too princess.’

\- X – X – X-


End file.
